


Psychedelic Knife

by taruman



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taruman/pseuds/taruman
Summary: WARNING: ADULTS ONLY. WHEN FEELING SICK ABOUT IT, PLEASE STOP READING INSTANTLY AND CLOSE THE WINDOW.





	Psychedelic Knife

　　「你覺得怎麼樣？土方先生。」

　　土方十四郎搖搖頭，花費了五秒的時間適應房間內昏暗的光線，钝痛的脑子缓缓清醒过来。眼前的男人一团虚影，來得及辨識出的只有一片模糊的淺栗色。

　　「……總悟？」他疑惑出聲。

　　面容清秀的男人摘下眼罩，歪著頭，慵懶地應了一聲。

　　「這是……」

　　沖田總悟取了耳機，拽過吊燈的電線，猛地湊近意識混亂的男人面前，刺眼的炫光讓他偏過頭，隨後就感覺到一節堅硬的物體抵住了下巴。稍矮的少年側目似在欣賞獵物的表情，待黑髮男人睜開一條縫時開口道：「你猜得到的，土方君。」

　　劍柄上的力道不減反增，挑起男人的頭，一粒汗珠滴落在脖頸上，細小的絨毛微微翹起，像是一個隱秘的邀約。酥麻的癢喚醒了身體對恐懼的本能反應，土方十四郎小口喘著氣，努力把視線往向下掃，想知道平常深藏不漏的一番隊隊長此刻在謀劃著什麼。

　　「這樣可不行啊土方君。」少年緩步上前，土方還沒來得及繼續質問就被一陣顫慄刺激得暫時失語。沖田輕輕叼住他的喉結，舌尖卷裹著粘濕的觸感小幅度打著轉，舔舐著咸澀的汗液，暴露在空氣中還沒有一秒，就被柔軟火熱的舌苔滾壓，舒爽使得土方不禁加重呼吸，抖動著身子想往後退，等回過神來才發現自己被強韌的尼龍繩所束縛。

　　沖田低低笑了一聲，撤了劍柄，雙手撐在高大男人的肩上，單膝跪地，張大了口，幾乎把整塊脖頸上的皮膚都送了進去。土方十四郎只感覺到一條不受控制的長舌在敏感之處逗弄揉捏，這讓他想起了眼鏡蛇，仿佛在下個瞬間喉管就會被咬穿，登時他害怕地顫抖起來。

　　「怕了嗎？」天真又戲謔的聲音傳來，他渾身一震，定睛一看，沖田總悟與他面對面，眼瞳中的暗紅色是深不見底的漩渦。土方十四郎努力平復自己的呼吸，有些慌亂，但還是睜著眼皮與其做無形的鬥爭。

　　「不用怕，我是總悟啊。」栗髮少年溫和撫慰著他，輕咬了男人傲挺的鼻尖，最後和他額頭碰額頭對視著。對方細微魅惑的氣息從口中滑入，帶起心臟胡亂猛跳，土方十四郎不自覺吐出更多濁氣，瞇起了雙眼。

　　「這只是個夢而已……」

　　悠遠綿長的嗓音再度響起，他頓覺迷糊，任自己遁入一片虛空中，全身心放鬆下來。

　　「就這樣慢慢放鬆……對，就這樣……」

　　不知過了多久，土方十四郎被一陣撕裂般的疼痛抽醒，他神經一跳迅速起身，動作一大牽扯到手腕處的繩索，鈍麻的壓迫感爬上大腦，他咧了咧嘴角抬起頭，一根皮鞭劃破空氣甩來，他順勢一躲，尖利的紅痕就出現在他的小腹處，他深吸一口氣，響亮的啪聲仍在耳畔殘留。

　　他低頭一看，真選組的新制服早已破爛不堪，左胸上一條長口子延伸至右腰，時刻提醒他面前的暴徒都做了些什麼。沒給他太多思考時間，下一鞭呼嘯而來，他這回挺直身板，質地結實的皮革狠狠撞擊著脆弱的皮膚，再一次摩擦出觸目驚心的血印。

　　土方十四郎悶哼一聲，視線還未完全恢復，他緊鎖眉頭，咒罵了句：「操你媽的還想幹什麼！」

　　犯人暫停了動作，片刻之後沉穩的腳步聲最終停在了兩米遠的地方。土方十四郎瞪著眼睛，憤怒的火焰灼痛了視網膜，與之相反，少年的眼底是一片堅硬的冷淡。他聽見自己的聲音抖動得不像話，即使如此他還是問出了口，不管後果如何。

　　「想讓我死嗎？」

　　沖田總悟一愣，旋即蹲下了身子，嘴角泛起小弧度的微笑，答道：「怎麼會。」

　　土方十四郎聞言低下了頭，黑髮在流離的光暈下曖昧不明。少年瞇著眼睛欣賞了一小會，正欲開口，就被突然衝出的腦袋擊中下頜骨，雙齒狠狠咬上舌頭，鐵鏽味瀰漫整個口腔。

　　沖田總悟連連後退幾步，猛地吐了口血水，擦擦嘴角的血跡，死死盯住坐在地上的傷者。

　　那顆腦袋抬起來，男人眼角里毫無懼意，看著對方吃痛的模樣，反倒添了幾分挑釁之色。

　　「想讓我土方十四郎死的人排滿整個江戶都不夠，你算什麼？」


End file.
